


Snarry prompts

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: Snarry Prompts - Snarry Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Random bottom Severus Snape stories in my head. Chapter 13 is the one i would really love to read





	1. Please Don't Leave

Severus and Harry have been dating for five years after getting over the grudges of the past. Severus owns his own apothecary while also being the headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco are joint owners of the Chudley Cannons. Harry hasn't touched Severus sexually for three months and has been spending all his time with Draco. Severus hoping that Harry would just tell him if he didn't want him anymore tries to ignore how that makes him feel. But he knows that something is going on because no one knows that he and Harry are together. It all becomes clear or that's what Severus thinks, when in an interview Draco calls himself and Harry Soulmates and Harry doesn't deny it. Later that day when Harry comes home it's to see most of Severus' things packed up while Severus is drunk and crying on the couch. After noticing all of this Harry asks, "Baby what's wrong ?"


	2. Occlumency Consequences

Sixth year, Harry starts hearing Snape's thoughts. From the rude and sarcastic comments about other teachers to his true thoughts on some of his slytherins. He also hears how insecure Snape is and his fantasies about Harry buggering him. So in trying to figure out what was causing the problem, Harry and Severus get closer.


	3. Buttons

Harry hearing buttons by the pussycat dolls first time and asking his lover to strip and dance for him causing an argument . A month later Severus has a full routine and performs it for Harry.


	4. Club Harry

Harry is an owner of a high end night club. (Magic Mike for gays). And is also the lead performer. After hearing about the club from Draco, Lucius drags Severus there to see what The Man that defeated Voldemort has been doing. In the middle of a performance Harry brings Severus on stage with him.


	5. Te Amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caused by listening to Te Amo by Rihanna

Severus says Te Amo whenever he thinks that Harry is asleep. So after Harry hears it three times he finally goes an asks Hermione what it means. She tells him as soon as he asked that it means I love you. She also says, "He probably says it in Spanish because he doesn't know if you feel that way about him". Hermione also tells him how to respond to it. Yo tambien te quiero


	6. Hands to myself

There was a potions accident that caused Harry and Severus to be stuck together. There is no potion antidote or spell to release them. After five months of being stuck together Harry Severus finally admit that they feelings for each other in the great hall at the head table. Then the stuff that held them together turned into a kid who consistently calls Severus mommy.


	7. The spy in drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the bloodlines series

Harry and Severus gets conned into going to a gay wizards club to spy on a dark wizard who has plans to take over the world or whatever you want to do. Severus is forced to were drag because of how thin he is. They have to pretend that they are together and then end up together.


	8. You're Mine To Take Care Of Now

Professors Potter and Snape were going over defensive spells to take out their opponents with the students. After demonstrating some clever school friendly spells to take each other down, they allowed the students to try it out themselves. As they walk around the room, a stray spell hits Severus causing him to fall backwards into Harry's arms and convulse from pain. Harry uses a wordless spell to knock him unconscious and carried him to the infirmary. 

Madam Pomfrey tells Harry that Severus needs to be watched for a week but she can't do it because reasons so Harry has to do it. Harry gladly takes the job because he is in love with him.


	9. Bad At Love Until He Isn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Halsey's Bad at Love. Could someone please write this one

Harry has been going on a lot of dates lately and all of them has ended badly. Since Hermione and Ron got married he has been hanging out with Severus who honestly doesn't understand why Harry hangs out with him. Severus is secretly in love with Harry but tries to be supportive of his only friend going out on dates with different people every night and then coming to complain about them . Harry realizes that Severus is in love with him and starts to take him on dates for a month but doesn't actually tell him that they are dates. Harry tells the Weasleys that he is going to purpose to Severus but doesn't know where to do it. So they invite Severus over to dinner and Harry proposes confusing Severus as he thought that they were just hanging as friends. Severus believes it's a prank and refuses to talk to Harry for a week but Harry sends him gifts and then finally shows up at Sev's home with these super rare flowers that only Harry Potter could come across on accident not knowing that they could also be used in potions and proposes again, this time explaining that the nights out together were dates and that he loves Severus. All the while McGonagall has been like a supportive mom/ friend towards Severus and Dumbledore being Dumbledore.


	10. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th year Snape is still alive cause he can put a stopper in death.

Harry finds himself trapped in a room with professor Snape. After realizing that they can't escape Snape takes off his robes and lays them over a chair bending over in the process. Harry, who has had a crush on Severus since he found out that Snape is the Half Blood Prince, watched the man's arse mold to his trousers. Severus already knew about Harry's crush and decides to flirt with him subtly until Harry figures out what he is doing. 


	11. Wind beneath my wings

The first time Harry Potter heard the song Wind Beneath My Wings he immediately thought about his lover and he knew he had to sing it for him. So on the day of their wedding, Harry surprised Severus by performing it at their reception.


	12. Wizard's in Space

What if Harry potter and crew gets sent into outer space where they meet the crew of the Alternate Timeline Star Trek Enterprise crew. Severus and Doctor McCoy become close friends while McCoy's Relationship with his captain and first officer begins to change. Severus' relationship with Harry also takes a turn leading them to get together


	13. Fifty Shades Of Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternately named I put a spell on you

I really need a Fifty Shades of Potter story. Like Harry is like the owner of this billion-dollar potions corporation and Severus is his lead Potions Master. After Hogwarts Harry becomes a DADA and Potions Master and opens a business called The Stag and Doe Potions. When Severus first hears about it he assumes that its about Harry's parents. Harry offers the lead potions masters position to Severus and then stuff happens. Omg can someone please write this. This prompt was inspired by listening to I put a spell on you by Annie Lennox.


	14. Robin Hood

Harry, Draco, Hermione Ron Neville Luna, Ginny and the Twins watch Robin Hood Prince of Thieves and realize that Alan Rickman looks a lot like Severus Snape so they decide to binge watch all of the man's movies after floo calling Snape over to watch the movies with them. Harry and Severus end up cuddled up together. They get excited when they find the Harry Potter movies


	15. Soulmates Desires

It's Harry's seventh year and they are learning about soulmates. Dominant mates can see the secret desires of their submissive on their bodies along with their name. Same thing goes for the subs. Harry finds out that his sub is Severus and that Severus' secret desires are to have his nails painted and a mate that doesn't want to change him. Severus can't find his soulmate's name as it is located on his arse but he does know that his soulmate wants him to sometimes wear anime style school girl clothes and his mate wants him to be flexible. Severus learned his mate's desire in Harry's fifth year so he begins to secretly take classes to help be more flexible and by the time Harry finds out he is a bonafide contortionist.

**Author's Note:**

> Free to use. Let me know what you think


End file.
